Reading Ettiquite
by Guesswhosaninja
Summary: Yang made a mistake, and fears the repercussions of Blake's wrath.


Yang stretched across the chaise longue, held aloft on a cloud of red velvet. She sank comfortably into the soft material, one hand draped lazily out into the open, her fingertips grazing the floor softly. A calm breath, near inaudible, escaped her lips. She lay upon a sea of plump pillows, hair spilling across the waters and her body like a golden robe.

She felt like a goddess.

One eye peeked open, watching Ruby as she sat cross-legged on the floor with a dull leather-bound book. Yang yawned, like a cat baring her fangs, she stretched out across the chaise longue, wriggling her toes before settling once more.

"Yang!" An eye opened, staring accusatorily at the ceiling. "Yang!"

_Oh shit._ She sat upright in an instant, shooting Ruby a mortified glance. Ruby flipped the page of her book. "Yang, Blake's calling you." He said without glancing up.

"Yaa-aang!" Blake's voice came again, clearer, louder, closer.

Yang leapt to her feet, struggling to dispel the shackles of sleep. She whirled about, taking in every aspect of the room as quickly as she could. "Ruby!" She whispered hastily, grabbing her sister by the shoulders. "I wasn't here."

"What? Didn't you hear her? Blake's looking for-"

"I. Was. Not. Here." Yang repeated, shaking Ruby gently with each word. Ruby's eyes grew wide and frightened.

"Yang!" Blake's voice was right outside the door now. The girls shared a brief look of absolute terror.

"Whatever happens…" Yang whispered, holding Ruby close for a moment. "You're still not allowed to ride my motorcycle." She released her sister, grinning at the irritated look on her face.

The door handle turned.

Yang dove for cover, rolling beneath the chaise langue and pulling her stream of hair under with her. She curled up tightly, out of sight, and watched, trying as best she could not to make a sound.

She saw black boots step into the room. They strode over to Ruby. "Hey Ruby, have you seen Yang?" Blake asked.

"I haven't seen Yang? Why would I have seen Yang? Yang's not here I don't know what you're talking about, why would you ask me where Yang is?"

Yang rolled her eyes from her hiding spot beneath the bed. _I really need to teach Ruby to lie better._ Blake's feet moved as she looked around the room. Ruby looked with horrified eyes at Yang.

"Hey, what the hell?" Yang mouthed, waving her arms frantically, "Don't look here! She'll find me!" Ruby just looked confused. Yang pointed to her eyes, pointed at Ruby's, and then made a big X with her arms. Ruby nodded, gazing about the room in the least nonchalant way Yang would have thought possible. Yang groaned silently, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Any idea where she might have gone?" Blake asked, her boots appearing right in front of Yang's face. Ruby drained of colour. Yang clenched her teeth. She was close enough Yang could smell the gentle scent of leather from her shoes; see the stitching in her stockings. Yang held her breath, not daring to risk Blake feeling the release of air upon her ankles.

Blake sat down on the chaise longue. _Oh shit_, Yang nearly swore aloud.

"I might just wait for her here, then." Came Blake's voice from above.

And so she did.

Every inch of Yang's body ached, stiffness of two hours unmoving in the cramped space beneath the elongated seat. There were great red lines across her left forearm from Blake's weight pressing the springs into her skin, and she could smell the stench of her own panicked sweat that stained her brow.

A hand grasped her wrist, and she jumped, almost knocking the seat above her.

"Ruby? What? Did she leave?"

Ruby put a finger to her lips, whispering as softly as she could. "She fell asleep, but she's _right there_." She said, fear glinting in her eyes as she pointed at the top of the seat.

Yang slid on her belly, struggling to crawl with her stiff, numb limbs out from under the seat. She got to her feet, warily glancing at Blake. She dozed peacefully atop the chaise longue, hands draped across the pale skin of her exposed midriff.

Grinning at the perfection of her escape, Yang gave Ruby a goofy thumbs-up and began to tiptoe from the room.

"Yang." The word shot through her spine like a knife, tearing her nerves to shreds with shock. Her face went void of colour as she turned, her hands and arms shaking.

Blake stood behind her. Her arms were folded. Her expression held not a sliver of amusement as Yang have her a nervous toothy smile and shrug. "Well?" Blake prompted.

"I'm sorry- I didn't mean to!" Yang yelled, shielding her face with her arms.

Nothing happened. Yang opened one eye, then the other, slowly lowering her arms.

"What did you do?" Ruby whispered from across the room.

"Yang. What did I tell you…" Blake said, and she held up exactly what Yang had feared, "…about dog-earing my books?"


End file.
